1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lure structures and more particularly pertains to a scent dispensing worm lure for dispensing a scented fluid to attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lure structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lure structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing lure structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,453; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,181; U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,490; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,934; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,528.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a scent dispensing worm lure for dispensing a scented fluid to attract fish which includes a worm body having a center fluid reservoir extending therethrough for receiving a supply of scented fluid, and a plurality of lateral reservoirs communicating with the center fluid reservoir to dispense the scented fluid through a plurality of apertures in the worm body. Furthermore, none of the known prior art fishing lure structures teach or suggest a scent dispensing worm lure of the aforementioned structure in which the worm body is constructed of a resilient material such that a fish bite will compress the center fluid reservoir to dispense the scented fluid therefrom through the apertures. Moreover, none of the known prior art disclosed a scent dispensing worm lure of the aforementioned structure in which the worm body is shaped so as to define a plurality of arcuate contours over which the surrounding water is accelerated to draw the scented fluid in small amounts from the apertures through the venturi effect.
In these respects, the scent dispensing worm lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a scented fluid to attract fish.